


Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy

by tsundo



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Kagerou - Freeform, M/M, Trans Male Character, and adopted shaun together n all that, background is that kage was married to a man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundo/pseuds/tsundo
Summary: Kagerou finds an intact trumpet in the ruins of one of the buildings. So why not play a little music?
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Male Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Kudos: 6





	Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy

The Commonwealth was full of undiscovered treasures of the past and I don’t mean technology. No, this was something far more human, far more... well. There was the Diamond City Radio but sometimes the same songs would cycle through and through and Kagerou would get tired of the same songs. He’d been scrounging for items in the wasteland once again, Danse off to the side making an offhand comment on why he even needed that junk but Kage would always give him that little quirk of a smile and Danse would shut up.

It was only when Danse grew alarmed by Kage’s yell of surprise in the empty building. Luckily every danger had been dispatched but it forced him to stand at attention and watch Kage with concern. Kage though pulled something out. It was a peculiar casing, containing something inside that he didn’t know what. It was only when Kage pulled at the latch and opened the case did Danse draw closer and looked over his shoulder. It seemed to be some type of instrument but he wasn’t sure what it  _ was _ . 

“I can’t believe I found one of these still intact,” Kage breathed, pulling it out. 

“What is it?” Danse asked.

“This, Danse, is a trumpet. I grew up playing it and played it during my time serving, I was the bugle boy, among other things, we had an ensemble for the musicians in the military,” Kage replied with a wide smile on his face. He then put the instrument to his lips and blew into it, a few garbled notes coming out. “I’m a ‘lil rusty though, it’s been over 200 years after all. It’s definitely going to need some maintenance, but we got the supplies at home.”

“I suppose we’re heading back then?” Danse asked. Kage nodded, giving him that smile that always took his breath away. 

The two made it back to Sanctuary, Kage holding the case by its handle and entered through the fortified gates and gave a wave to the settlers at the top of the security bridge. It would have been peculiar to see a man in full power armour just carrying a case that looked tiny against their armoured hand but no one said anything of it.

Preston was the first out of everyone to greet Danse and Kage back from their excursion. 

“Seems like you found something there,” Preston hummed. 

“Yup! And a lot more junk. Again. But I found some more comfy pillows~” Kage replied. “Anyway, I wanna meet you all in the bar tonight I got a surprise. And yes, it does have to do with the case. I just need a few hours to fix it up and practice. I’ll be in the Vault. Top secret, you know,” Kage shrugged.

“Alright, General, I’ll tell everyone,” Preston said, nodding. 

“Alright, see you in a few hours then!” Kage said, dropping everything off in the workshop, getting out of his power armour and running off with the case. The way Sanctuary was laid out, Kage had defenses built out all the way to the Vault, knowing it was a good spot for a bunker if the time ever came for that. There were a few guards strewn about, but it was mainly spotlights and turrets. Kage had turned the Vault into Sanctuary’s storage facility as well, it made sense with how if it were to be a bunker, it’d have to have supplies and food for everyone. Other than that, it was empty. And the perfect place to practice. Kage made his way down into the Vault, went to the supply room and found the components he needed as well as the oil similar to valve oil. He’d have to scrounge somewhere to get the proper valve oil so he hoped it wouldn’t ruin the trumpet immediately. He took it and tinkered on it before blowing into it again to test it. It sounded much better than the first time so he pressed down on the three valves and played some notes. “Perfect,” he said.

The next few hours he practiced a song he loved playing on the trumpet. He stopped to sing along to the lyrics and then went back to the trumpet, playing an improvised solo. Satisfied with how the song was going, he checked his PipBoy to see it was almost time. He went back up and held the case by his side, eye catching a glimpse of the sunset. He made his way to the bar. The bar was on top of one of the houses, since the houses didn’t have enough room as Kage wanted so one of his projects was working on it, making sure it was sturdy. It had pylons reaching into the ground below to stabilise it, not to mention a balcony for those to smoke outside. Kage had made a small stage in the bar, the jukebox right beside it just in case, the bar was on the other side, Codsworth working as the bartender. He seemed to be content with the job with what Kage heard when speaking to him. 

“You’re here early,” Piper said as she saw Kage coming up the stairs. 

“Wanted to eat and get a drink before I showed the surprise,” he replied, sitting down at the bar after placing the case down at the stage. 

“Danse tells me you found an instrument,” Nick said from the end of the bar. 

“He didn’t tell you what though?” Kage asked. Nick shook his head. 

“I don’t think he wanted to ruin the surprise for you too much,” he replied. 

“Speaking of, where is Danse?” Kage asked, Codsworth set down a can of purified water as well as a dish that involved ribeye steak as well as some homegrown corn and gourd. The sauce on the side resembled the scent of mutfruit. 

“He said he was going to clean up and take a nap but that was a few hours ago after you left to do your thing,” Nick said. “He’ll probably be up here soon.”

“Sir, is that what I think it is?” Codsworth then asked. 

“Shh, Codsworth, don’t ruin the surprise,” Kage hushed in a friendly manner.

“Oh, I’m so excited! I haven’t been able to see this since. Well, before the war,” he reminisced.

“I am too,” Kage hummed. Kage ate his food as he waited for everyone to come in, drinking the rest of his water and then washing up downstairs before coming back into the bar. He saw Danse sitting on one of the couches in his casual clothing, it was a flannel shirt and jeans that Kage had thought looked good on him. He went up to Danse and pressed a kiss to his cheek before saying a quiet hi and walking off to the stage. “Ok! Looks like everyone’s here. Honestly I didn’t think I’d find this but I did.” He opened the case and took out the instrument. “This is a trumpet, I used to play this back before the war, it was something I always enjoyed doing since bringing music to anywhere, well. It feels like home,” he finished. “I haven’t performed in a while so, I may be a little rusty,” he then said, pink dusting his cheeks in embarrassment. Danse couldn’t help but feel a pang of affection at how he looked. “You haven’t heard this song before, so I thought, maybe I should bring it back.” Kage then took the trumpet in hand and put it up to his mouth. He started with what sounded like a military call before it soon went into a more musical tone. He held the note until it faded out and then began to sing as he lowered the trumpet.

_ He was a famous trumpet man from out Chicago way _ _  
_ _ He had a boogie style that no one else could play _ _  
_ _ He was the top man at his craft _ _  
_ _ But then his number came up and he was gone with the draft _ _  
_ _ He's in the army now, a-blowin' reveille _ _  
_ _ He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B _

_ They made him blow a bugle for his Uncle Sam _ _  
_ _ It really brought him down because he couldn't jam _ _  
_ _ The captain seemed to understand _ _  
_ _ Because the next day the cap' went out and drafted a band _ _  
_ _ And now the company jumps when he plays reveille _ _  
_ _ He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B _

_ A-toot, a-toot, a-toot-diddelyada-toot _ _  
_ _ He blows it eight-to-the-bar, in boogie rhythm _

_ He can't blow a note unless the bass and guitar is playin' with ‘im _ _  
_ _ He makes the company jump when he plays reveille _ _  
_ _ He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B _ _  
_ _ He was our boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B _

_ And when he plays boogie woogie bugle he was busy as a "bzzz" bee _ _  
_ _ And when he plays he makes the company jump eight-to-the-bar _ _  
_ _ He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B _

_ Toot-toot-toot, toot-diddelyada, toot-diddelyada _ _  
_ _ Toot, toot, he blows it eight-to-the-bar _

_ He can't blow a note if the bass and guitar isn't with 'I'm _ _  
_ _ A-a-a-and the company jumps when he plays reveille _ _  
_ _ He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B _ _  
_ _ He puts the boys asleep with boogie every night _ _  
_ _ And wakes 'em up the same way in the early bright _ _  
_ _ They clap their hands and stamp their feet _ _  
_ _ Because they know how he plays when someone gives him a beat _ _  
_ _ He really breaks it up when he plays reveille _ _  
_ _ He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B _

He danced along to the music as he sang, jumping whenever “the company jumps” came up, clicking his heels. He was so lively when doing the song, even if it was just him. He clapped his hands when the lyrics “they clap their hands and stamp their feet” everyone else joining in. Kage then played the improvised solo he worked on, mesmerising everyone with his music, his dancing not stopping as he bounced up and down with the trumpet before ending it and singing the last phrase.

_ A-a-a-and the company jumps when he plays reveille _ _  
_ _ He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B! _

He held the note out as much as he could and when the song ended he took a large bow, all of his friends and everyone in the bar cheering him on in applause. Kage stood back up and his eyes landed on Danse who seemed to be mesmerised with him. He couldn’t help but feel his face flush as he met Danse’s eyes and then looked towards everyone else.

“Wonderful! Simply wonderful! I haven’t heard you play in front of anyone since Sir Orion,” Codsworth commented. Kagerou then gave a fond smile, his eyes filling with nostalgia at the memory. 

“Yeah, it’s. It’s been a while,” he said quietly. The room was a lot more sombre after that but Kage put the trumpet down into the case and cleaned up. His friends then came up to him as everyone else went back to their business. Hancock, Preston, Piper, Curie, Nick, Deacon and MacCready came up to him.

“Didn’t know you could sing so well,” Piper said. “Have you been holding out on us?”

“That was some amazing singing, Kage,” Preston said. “I heard you humming before but I never got to hear you sing.”

“I gotta hand it to you, that’s an amazing talent right there,” Hancock said. Kage received more compliments from his friends before they all went off to do their own thing after he thanked all of them. Danse though, stayed on the couch and Kage went over, sitting next to him. He leaned his head on Danse’s shoulder as he intertwined his fingers. Suddenly he felt tired and shut his eyes for a moment. 

“Wanna go home?” Danse asked quietly. Kage only hummed in response and Danse got up, taking his hand with him and he stood up. He grabbed the instrument case and the two waved goodbye to everyone as they exited the bar. They entered Kage’s old home before the war. It had been repaired to the best it could be, the roof was fixed, the walls were properly closed off. It almost seemed  _ normal  _ again. 

“I’m gonna clean up,” Kage said, parting ways from Danse and heading into the bathroom. The door shut and Danse huffed before entering the bedroom they shared. The hum of the generator outside was the only noise Danse heard before he heard the sound of running water and humming. He then heard faint singing, what sounded like a lover’s lament. When the water stopped, Kage came into the room with wet hair and a tired smile. He wasn’t wearing anything except for a clean pair of boxer briefs. He ran a hand through his short black hair and laid down to face Danse who was waiting in bed. His brown puppy dog eyes bore into Kage as his blue eyes met him. “So,” he started. “What’d you think?”

“Hearing you sing and play with so much passion made me want to fall in love with you all over again,” Danse replied. Kage chuckled and pressed a kiss on his nose. “How come you never sang before all this?” he then asked. 

“Codsworth kinda already gave the answer for it,” Kage replied. “I used to sing so much for Orion, we’d play music and dance together. He was… the best leading partner when we danced,” he sighed. “For a while, it was the same reason as to why I don’t like being out at night too much anymore or looking at the stars.” He let out a weak laugh. “He told me whenever we were separated, which we were when we served together:  whenever you look to the stars think of one of them, as my soul. ” Kage fell quiet. “It’s been hard to look at the stars till to this day. But I dunno. Seeing that instrument, intact. Kinda was like the step I needed to start moving on a lil more.” Kage then reached out and brushed Danse’s cheek with his hand. “I’m glad it was you who was the first step.” Danse reached out and kissed Kage this time, before resting his forehead against his. “I don’t know what I’d do without you,” he breathed.

“That’s my line,” Danse replied, a smile growing on his face which elicited a chuckle from Kage. His hands rested near Kage’s chest, tracing the fading top surgery scars that Danse had grown used to.

“Then you know the feeling is mutual,” Kage grinned. Then he looked like he decided on something before turning off the light. But Danse could still see the twinkle in his eyes, somewhat looking excited. “Tomorrow I’m gonna to teach you how to dance.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I recently started playing Fallout 4 since I got it on sale for Steam and like the previous Fallout games, I got hooked. And unfortunately they added a hot guy to the game you can romance so Fallout 4 is... turning out to be my favourite game in comparison to Fallout 3 but anyway. Here's some love for Danse since I really love my big buff robot boyfriend.


End file.
